


Hold Me Tight

by john_paul_george_ringo



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Romance, There is no plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_paul_george_ringo/pseuds/john_paul_george_ringo
Summary: A rainy day in 1973
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week Day 2 - Cuddling

It had been pouring with rain all afternoon. John sat in the corner of his bedroom, gently strumming an acoustic guitar, in an attempt to come up with a song but nothing was happening.

Veronica, his girlfriend of little over two years, was sat on his bed, wrapped in a blanket, wearing John's hoodie, reading some book which she was extremely invested in. He'd noticed that she could block out the entire world if her nose is stuck in a good book.

John looks up at her, smirking. She had told him that was absolutely freezing when she arrived at his flat, and so he had stolen his comfy hoodie and wrapped herself in his blanket. Although she wouldn't admit it, she loved wearing John's clothes because they smelled like him. Especially when he was away on the band's first proper tour of the UK, supporting Mott The Hoople. Veronica would most definitely not tell anyone how she had snook into his flat with the key he had given her for emergencies and borrowed his accidentally purchased XL t-shirt which he had worn when he helped her decorate her flat a couple of months ago.

"You still cold?" He asks with a small laugh. She rips her eyes away from her novel and physically shakes as she nods. He gives up on his songwriting, and taking pity on her gets up, and joins her on the bed, one hand is wrapped around her and the other is pulling the duvet from under them so they could snuggle into it.

She puts her book down and snuggles into his shoulder, smiling. John gently strokes Ronnie's hair, loving every moment of this.  
"You writing a song?" Ronnie yawns.

"Not really, I'm trying. It's harder than I thought it would be."

"I'm sure you'll be a great songwriter... The next Lennon McCartney." She grins. She always believes in him, making his smile grow.

"Both of them?" He giggles, widening his eyes.

"Hm... actually, you'll be your own. I mean, imagine opening a record and it says 'A Deacon Composition'!"

"I can try, love!"

"Good."

"Still cold?" He asks, then kisses the top of her head.

"I'm not cold anymore but I still want you here." She says, staring into space.

John grins with relief. He quite enjoys moments like this, holding his best friend in his arms, protecting her from any harm. Or that's how he sees it.

Veronica enjoys being in his embrace, he's always so warm and cozy. They rarely seem to have mundane moments like this as one of them is always really busy or away on tour.

"I love you," John says, breaking their blissful silence and thoughts. "I don't think I say it enough." He confesses. Veronica looks up at him and beams.

"It's okay because I love you too." She holds his face in her hands and pulls him down for a sweet, chaste kiss. Intertwining his hair in her hands, kissing him, Veronica feels whole and is definitely feeling a lot warmer than she had before.

John breaks the kiss and looks deeply into her eyes. She repositions so she's sat on his lap and gazes at his facial features. His nose, his eyes, which she could very easily get lost in, his lips...

The couple kiss again, this time deeper and more passionate but still innocent enough that it didn't break any of Veronica's religious rules. Their kiss only stops because they're both grinning. Veronica pulls away and begins to laugh into his chest. John's shaking with laughter too, and neither of them knows why they're giggling hysterically.

Eventually, the laughter stops, and the peaceful silence ensues. Only to be broken by Veronica. Her head is rested on his chest now, and he's gently stroking her back, kissing the very top of her head every so often.

"I can hear your heart." She says.

"Still working then?" He asks, jokingly.

"Yeah, it's beating a lot faster now." She notes.

"It's 'cause of you." He replies. "Make me crazy."

She lifts her head up to his, hugging him for dear life at that comment. There was no way she could ever express how much she loves him, but this was close enough.

"You haven't seen my really big t-shirt, have you? Only because I've seemed to have lost it."

"I... uh might have done..." she confesses, and by listening to the tone of her voice, he can automatically tell what happened to his t-shirt.

"Ah okay. You can keep it then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It was so fun to write for this prompt and I think it turned out kinda cute! Thanks again Rachel for hosting, and I'll be back tomorrow for the next fic :))


End file.
